


one could be two

by changshasheep



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 31X23, Age Difference, Dois Idiotas Apaixonados, M/M, baekhyun universitário, baeksoo - Freeform, discussão, fofinho no final, kyungsoo empresário, mensão de relacionamento abusivo no passado, mensão leve beeem leve de sexo, relacionamento indefinido, tontos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changshasheep/pseuds/changshasheep
Summary: Após quase um ano de "ficadas" com Baekhyun, Kyungsoo acha que está tudo bem entre os dois -até Baekhyun não o contatar por 3 dias seguidos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	one could be two

**Author's Note:**

> plotei quando tava viciada em baeksoo, finalzinho de 2018, e saiu essa bb.  
> primeira fic que não fiquei p.ta com o andamento e terminei por completo então tenha carinho hfhrgfvgre

* * *

_**Capítulo Único - Too Scared To Try** _

Kyungsoo entrou no local barulhento à procura de uma pessoa específica, a qual encontrou dançando no meio da pista, junto de dois desconhecidos à sua volta tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. Imediatamente foi naquela direção, sem nem pensar duas vezes. 

— Baekhyun — tentou seu máximo para não soar grosseiro ou impaciente, falhando totalmente. 

Baekhyun estava lhe ignorando há 3 dias por razão alguma. No primeiro dia, não deu muita importância. Ele costumava ser bem dramático quando queria, então resolveu lhe dar espaço para o que quer que o Byun estivesse passando.

No segundo, estranhou. Sua “criança” — como gostava de lhe chamar, apenas para ver aquela carinha linda toda enraivada — quase nunca passava tanto tempo assim sem mandar pelo menos um “bom dia” sequer ou o que estava fazendo no momento. Sua personalidade grudenta era algo que Kyungsoo às vezes gostava de zoar para rir da cara de falso indignado do outro. A curiosidade foi tanta que pensou em ir falar com ele mas seu trabalho lhe tomou todo o tempo daquele dia. 

No dia seguinte, pouco mais de 48 horas sem notícias de Baekhyun, ligou para o telefone dele inúmeras vezes, sendo ignorado em todas elas. No primeiro momento, se preocupou. Pensou que poderia estar acontecendo algo mais grave. Mesmo receoso, se convenceu de que ele já era adulto, sabia se cuidar. 

Só para se acalmar um pouco, contatou Yixing, o melhor amigo de Baekhyun, assim que terminou seu horário na empresa. O chinês lhe disse que Baekhyun estava, na verdade, chateado com Kyungsoo e que não poderia falar por quê era algo para se resolver entre os dois, mas Baekhyun havia planejado ir numa boate naquela noite, a mesma em que Kyungsoo tinha conhecido o Byun. 

E foi assim que encontrou aquele inconsequente — palavras do Do — todo suado, dançando como se não houvesse amanhã. 

Baekhyun virou-se quase no mesmo segundo em que escutou uma voz em específico chamando por seu nome. Havia um sorrisinho sacana em seu rosto, provavelmente na intenção de tirar toda a pouca calma que ainda restava no corpo de Kyungsoo depois que ele viu que Baekhyun estava mesmo naquele clube, exatamente como Yixing lhe avisou, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo em sua vida. 

— Boa noite, Kyung, como ‘cê tá? Eu ‘tô ótimo — o sorriso que se seguiu foi quase que sincero. _Quase._ Para sua infelicidade, Kyungsoo lhe conhecia há cerca de um ano e já sabia dizer o que cada expressão daquele rosto significava. 

— Baekhyun… — não conseguiu continuar sua fala. O homem e a mulher aleatórios ainda dançavam à volta do Byun, o que lhe deixava incomodado demais para prosseguir. Olhou sugestivamente na direção deles e Baekhyun entendeu em segundos, lhe puxando para um lugar afastado deles e de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse querer se aproximar. O Byun parou à frente do mais velho, dando a deixa de que ele poderia continuar. — Por que que você sumiu, do nada? — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro de modo interrogativo. 

— Porque eu quis — deu de ombros, se virando em outra direção, as mãos escondidas no bolso da calça colada que usava naquela noite, fazendo com que Kyungsoo ficasse indignado com a audácia — Não lhe devo satisfações do que faço da minha vida. 

— Byun Baekhyun, isso não é uma resposta decente e você sabe disso. 

— Mas é a resposta que eu quero dar — manteve o tom petulante. 

— Deixa de ser infantil, eu ‘tô tentando saber por que você ‘tá chateado comigo, porra — Kyungsoo bagunçou os próprios cabelos, tentando descarregar o começo de raiva que se apossava de seu corpo nos fios. 

— Ah, é isso que eu sou ‘pra você, né? Só uma _criança_ — riu sem humor. Os olhos passavam por todos que estavam dançando ao ritmo de uma música qualquer de balada, uma que ele não fazia a menor ideia por estar pensando na conversa que estava tendo com Kyungsoo, extremamente chateado e magoado. 

— Não, Baekhyun, você não é; mesmo que aja como uma muitas vezes — segurou todo seu aborrecimento dentro de si, focado em entender e fazer seja qual fosse a chateação de Baekhyun ir embora. 

— Por isso que eu sou só uma foda fixa e nada mais — soltou baixinho, cruzando os braços, quase se abraçando, ainda olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o homem à sua frente. 

Kyungsoo desarmou nesse momento, sem saber o que falar. Seria esse o motivo de Baekhyun ter se afastado, se sentir alguém irrelevante em sua vida? 

— Quem que te disse isso? — conseguiu pensar em algo poucos segundos depois, agora com uma voz suave, num tom mais carinhoso. 

— Ninguém precisa dizer, eu sinto. Sei que nosso lance não é sério, nunca falamos sobre ter mais do que temos, mas eu esperava que com o tempo evoluísse ‘pra algum lugar, sabe? Como fui tolo... — riu frustrado, agora segurando o próprio braço esquerdo, como se estivesse sem jeito ou até mesmo envergonhado. Talvez por ter dado esperança para algo totalmente incerto. 

— Baek — foi ignorado. Baekhyun continuava olhando em outras direções que não fossem a si, lhe evitando a todo custo. Chamou novamente. Nada. — Baekhyun, olha ‘pra mim, _por favor_ — finalmente foi ouvido e teve a atenção pedida. — Me desculpa — pediu baixinho, quase que envergonhadamente. — Sério, me desculpa. Eu não percebi que você se sentia assim. 

— Não, tudo bem, não era sua obrigação, não temos nada sério. Eu que fui idiota por criar expectativas — sorriu sem emoção, tentando esconder o que realmente sentia.

— Baek, não fala assim... — foi interrompido de continuar quando todos os presentes no clube começaram a pular e gritar loucamente, agitados com a nova música que começou a tocar. — Vamos conversar em outro lugar, sim? — estendeu a mão à Baekhyun, que exitou por alguns segundos, olhando desconfiado, antes de aceitar e ser levado em direção à saída. 

Kyungsoo seguiu para fora do local guiando Baekhyun. Sua mente só conseguia repassar o que ele havia lhe dito. Baekhyun estava frustrado porque queria algo mais sério? Era esse o motivo de seu afastamento repentino?

Voltou à realidade com a voz do Byun lhe chamando, perguntando onde havia estacionado o carro, pedindo para conversar dentro dele. 

Já acomodados dentro do veículo, Baekhyun estava virado na direção da janela, sentado no banco do passageiro, desenhando formas aleatórias no vidro com os dedos, sendo observado por Kyungsoo, que esperava que ele falasse o que mais lhe incomodava. 

Hesitante, Kyungsoo resolveu começar. 

— Baek… você não é só uma “foda” ‘pra mim, nunca pense que é — viu ele parar o desenho imaginário e abaixar a mão, virando-se para frente, ainda sem o olhar diretamente. — Você é muito importante ‘pra mim, muito mesmo. 

Baekhyun finalmente tomou coragem e virou, aborrecido. 

— Lógico que sou, Kyungsoo! — respondeu num tom de voz mais alto e um pouco exaltado. — A gente só se encontra ‘pra se pegar; no máximo, fazer uns programas como _amigos_. Eu pensei que conseguiria aguentar isso mas, sinto muito, é além do meu limite. 

Continuou encarando o mais velho, esperando alguma resposta, até mesmo um ponto final na relação confusa deles, mas nada veio. Ele estava sem palavras. 

Definitivamente não esperava que Baekhyun desabafasse tanto assim.

Kyungsoo, nas últimas relações que teve, se envolveu, na maioria das vezes, com homens alguns anos mais novos que ele — uma preferência pessoal que só percebia quando já estava bem envolvido na relação — e toda vez que decidia conversar com o parceiro sobre oficializar a relação, recebia respostas bem parecidas: eles preferiam manter assim, como “ficantes fixos”, sem maiores responsabilidades. 

Desistiu de tentar uma relação séria alguns meses antes de conhecer Baekhyun e, por ele ser quase 8 anos mais novo que o empresário, decidiu manter a relação desse jeito, pensando que era o desejo dele também.

Sentia-se culpado agora. 

Era apaixonado por Baekhyun, não tinha dúvidas, mas passou todo esse tempo reprimindo esse sentimento, para não regá-lo e lhe trazer mais problemas futuros. 

Ele quem encarava o painel do carro agora, pensando em como fez o outro se sentir menos do que é, tudo por um medo besta de não ser correspondido. 

Baekhyun, quando percebeu que não receberia a atenção do outro para si, voltou a encarar a janela ao seu lado direito, com a mente distante, perdida em memórias dos dois. Eram poucos momentos para se lembrar porém muito importantes para si. Não queria se apaixonar, admitia, contudo foi impossível resistir à Do Kyungsoo. 

Mesmo não tendo algo mais concreto, ele era um amigo bem atencioso. Sempre que precisava, quando Baekhyun acordava atrasado depois de passarem a noite juntos, ele lhe dava uma carona para a faculdade para não chegar atrasado. Algumas vezes, em momentos que estava de bom humor, mandava mensagens dizendo que buscaria Baekhyun mais tarde, depois do expediente de trabalho, para passearem pela cidade enquanto conversavam bobagens e assistiam o sol se pôr. Eram momentos nem tão grandiosos assim, entretanto, faziam toda a diferença para ele. Deitava-se na cama, no final de dias assim, olhando para o teto e relembrando tudo que fizeram no decorrer na semana, alimentando inconscientemente aquele sentimento. 

Sabia que era um pouco arriscado — talvez muito — só não conseguia parar. 

Mas então lhe vinha à mente o quão diferentes eram. Kyungsoo era um empresário bem sucedido, diretor de _marketing_ da empresa de um amigo de adolescência, chefe de vários funcionários, nos seus 30 e poucos, seguro de si e de tudo que era. O famoso “ _homão da porra”._ Baekhyun era só mais um universitário normal que trabalhava no período da tarde numa lanchonete para completar a renda que seus pais mandavam para ele se manter na capital. 

Obviamente não conseguiria namorar um homem daquele, deveria agradecer por conseguir ao menos beijar aquela boquinha maravilhosa.

— Não sei se mereço, mas, mais uma vez, me desculpa. Sério. Eu fui um babaca com você, Baekkie — teve seus pensamentos interrompido pela voz de Kyungsoo, lhe trazendo de volta à realidade. Direcionou seus olhos à ele, esperando uma continuidade — Eu deveria ter feito o que eu sempre faço, até com quem não merece, mas não fiz com você, porque eu sou um babaca egoísta. 

Sua expressão mudou para confusa, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Assim que percebeu que Kyungsoo estava muito imerso em sua culpa, resolveu se pronunciar depois de todos aqueles minutos. 

— Fazer o que, Kyungsoo? — sua voz continha uma pitada de impaciência, bem levemente, mesmo que não fosse proposital. 

— Ah… — mudou seu olhar para suas próprias mãos entrelaçadas em cima do colo, um pouco desconcertado por ter que se abrir. — Sobre… _oficializar_ nossa relação — se o estacionamento não estivesse tão silencioso, tendo apenas os dois ali, seria impossível para Baekhyun ouvir a última frase dita, de tão baixa que saiu. 

O mais novo parou por alguns segundos, movendo o corpo para trás involuntariamente, encostando no banco, sem reação. Kyungsoo queria ter algo mais sério? Não estava ouvindo coisas? 

Um pouco gaguejante, se pronunciou:

— _Sério?_ — quase gaguejou. — Jura que não ‘tá brincando comigo? Nem falando isso só porque eu quero? — passou tanta insegurança apenas pela voz que Kyungsoo voltou a lhe encarar, querendo saber se era mesmo verdade Baekhyun estar tão afetado por sua fala. — Você só pode estar brincando, certeza que não namoraria comigo, nem sei porquê ‘tô levando isso como uma possibilidade. _De novo._

Mais uma vez estava se culpando. Baekhyun não se achava suficiente para si e tudo porque não se permitiu tratá-lo como ele merecia. Era um grande filho da puta, realmente. 

— Lógico que não, Baekhyun! — seu desespero em tirar aquela ideia de sua cabeça foi tão grande que não pôde segurar o impulso de mover o braço abruptamente e batê-lo no banco atrás de suas costas, por estar totalmente virado na direção de Baekhyun. — Essa conversa é muito importante ‘pra se ter dentro de um carro — falou mais para si do que tudo, logo ligando o veículo e tirando-o da vaga do estacionamento. 

O caminho foi levemente desconcertante. Kyungsoo estava focado no trânsito e em seus próprios pensamentos, não emitindo um som sequer. Já Baekhyun mantinha seus olhos em suas próprias pernas, só conseguindo perguntar-se se o outro falava sério. Quando finalmente saiu do transe, olhou em volta e percebeu que não conhecia aquela área que estava sendo levado. Virou-se para Kyungsoo com confusão por todo seu rosto, esperando que ele entendesse e respondesse onde estavam. 

Ele continuou a dirigir, estacionando em frente à um condomínio desconhecido por Baekhyun, o deixando ainda mais confuso. Quando viu que Kyungsoo abriu a porta do carro e saiu, se retirou também, mesmo que incerto. 

Viu o portão de pedestres sendo aberto por uma senha que o Do digitou e começou a suspeitar se era onde Kyungsoo morava. 

De fato eles se relacionavam há meses, porém o Byun nunca havia conhecido a casa do mais velho. Não sabia por qual motivo mas sempre se encontravam na faculdade de Baekhyun ou na lanchonete em que trabalhava e o destino final sempre era o apartamento minúsculo que o Byun dividia com seu amigo, Yixing, que, por sorte, quase nunca estava em casa. 

Pensando melhor, não sabia muito da vida dele. Soube em que empresa ele trabalhava após quase 6 meses de relacionamento, sendo que Kyungsoo já sabia todos os lugares que ele frequentava, cada detalhe de sua rotina diária. Soube que trabalhava em parceria com um amigo de adolescência por acaso, quando ele apareceu coincidentemente na rua do trabalho de Baekhyun. Saía do lugar acompanhado de Kyungsoo para mais um dos passeios que Baekhyun tanto adorava quando o tal amigo reconheceu o Do e os abordou. Foi apresentado à Kim Jongdae naquele dia e não conseguiu conter o sentimento de que estava ficando um pouco mais próximo dele, mesmo que só um pouquinho. 

Não que Kyungsoo não o tratasse bem ou o menosprezasse, longe disso; ele só costumava ser bem reservado sobre sua vida e Baekhyun entendia aquele seu lado. 

Seguiu Kyungsoo silenciosamente por todo o caminho, constrangido e sem saber o que fazer exatamente. 

No 23° andar as portas do elevador se abriram, mostrando duas portas brancas e razoavelmente caras naquele corredor. Foi direcionado à da esquerda e esperou a senha ser digitada por Kyungsoo enquanto analisava tudo que havia ali fora. Em volta da porta do empresário havia uma planta — bem cuidada, reparou — junto de um tapete cor creme, felpudo. Simples, diria. 

A decoração de dentro do apartamento era toda ambientada em cores claras, calmas. Logo na entrada, tirando seus sapatos para entrar, enxergou algo que não imaginaria: Kyungsoo tinha irmãos. Irmão, na verdade. Em cima de uma mesinha de madeira marrom, bem do lado da porta, ficava um porta-retrato de uma mulher mais velha, bem parecida com ele. Kyungsoo de seu lado direito e outro homem do seu lado esquerdo, talvez alguns anos mais velho. Os dois homens eram quase idênticos. 

Percebeu estar sendo observado pelo outro e logo desviou sua atenção para baixo, terminando de retirar o par de seus pés. 

Quando Kyungsoo viu que ele já tinha terminado, caminhou até o sofá, esperando que fosse acompanhado. Sentaram-se um do lado do outro, com uma pequena distância os separando. O empresário se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no estofado, levemente sem jeito, antes de voltar a falar depois de todo aquele tempo. 

— Eu sei que é a sua primeira vez vindo aqui, nunca lhe trouxe ou o convidei, desculpa — abaixou o olhar após se calar, procurando coragem para continuar. Baekhyun lhe escutava atentamente, virado em sua direção. — Fui muito ridículo nesses últimos meses e só percebi agora, quando você me evitou e me disse. Eu sei que não tem desculpa mas sinto que lhe devo explicações, você vale muito mais do que te dei em todo esse tempo. Bem... Você sabe que eu sou bissexual, certo? — o outro concordou com a cabeça, aquela era umas das poucas informações ditas sobre sua vida pessoal nas conversas que mantinham. — Geralmente me relaciono mais com homens e, na maioria das vezes, mais novos que eu. Tenho esse gosto peculiar — riu um pouco, tentando descontrair o clima, ainda inseguro sobre seu discurso. — Não é proposital; quando paro 'pra pensar, já 'tô com alguém mais ou menos 5 anos mais novo. Todos eles, sem exceção, me rejeitaram ou rejeitaram a ideia de namorar mais sério quando sugeri. Quando encontrei você, achei que acabaria no mesmo. Você é mais novo, muito bonito, bem cobiçado e jovem, deduzi que queira ficar com muitas pessoas, aproveitar a vida. Não me leve a mal, não penso que você é 'rodado', só acho que não tem motivos 'pra ficar comigo exclusivamente. 

Esperou alguma reação mas tudo que via era um Baekhyun paralisado, tentando processar o que ouviu.

Com confusão em seu rosto, conseguiu juntar algumas palavras e tentou formar uma frase.

— Ah... Muita informação...? — mais perguntou que afirmou, o cérebro ainda meio fora do ar. — Ok, vamos lá — comentou sozinho, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. — Eu entendo sua insegurança, de certo modo, sei o que é passar por isso, mais ou menos, mas não consigo não ficar chateado. Confesso que também tenho culpa nisso, nunca falei sobre essa minha vontade, mas é porque eu também sou inseguro sobre relacionamentos — começou a brincar com os próprios dedos, tentando se distrair e relaxar. Era o momento certo para conversarem sobre aquele assunto — Eu nunca me achei bom ao seu nível, o suficiente para Do Kyungsoo, um homem de 31 anos, todo confiante e bem sucedido — confessou sem graça, constrangido por estar se abrindo tanto em tão pouco tempo. — Provavelmente você não sabe mas eu só tive 2 namorados, todos mais ou menos da minha faixa etária. No começo, eram ótimos comigo, perfeitos; mas, depois do primeiro ano, normalmente, começavam a me ignorar, não me dar importância ou atenção. Esqueciam de mim totalmente. O último foi o pior. Nos últimos meses que passamos juntos ele começou a me agredir verbalmente, dizendo que eu não servia nem como namorado e coisas piores. Perdi toda minha pouca confiança em mim mesmo nessa época. 

Olhava todo sem jeito para a manga comprida de sua camisa enquanto brincava com ela, querendo ver tudo menos a reação de Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun teve uma ótima criação por parte dos pais, não tinha do que reclamar deles. Sempre lhe apoiando, presentes em todos os momentos possíveis e, principalmente, dispostos a lhe preparar para encarar o mundo sozinho. Foi ensinado a como se portar, como tratar as pessoas e a como lidar com elas, sendo elas boas ou ruins. Lhe ensinaram que ele precisava acreditar em si mesmo se quisesse conseguir alcançar seus sonhos. Acima de tudo, lhe ensinaram o valor que ele possuía, o quão bom ele era como pessoa. Entretanto, com a chegada ao ensino médio e todos aqueles adolescente sedentos por ver pessoas sendo humilhadas, foi esquecendo do seu verdadeiro valor e passou a acreditar nos outros. Adolescentes sabem quem são legais e divertidos e quem são chatos e entediantes, certo? Seus namoros fracassados foram só o golpe final à sua auto-estima quase inexistente. 

Sentia vergonha quando pensava no quanto que seus pais frisavam por toda sua vida o quão importante ele era para aos 20 não lembrar mais disso, nem tentando. 

Não era o foco daquela conversa chegar em seus antigos namoros, contudo sentiu que precisava continuar o que já havia começado. Aquela relação precisava de sinceridade entre os dois e era isso que Baekhyun procuraria dar a ela. 

— Foi bem difícil 'pra terminar com ele, porque ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que diz que é o único que te aguentaria no mundo, sabe? — levantou os olhos bem na hora que Kyungsoo concordava com a cabeça, com uma cara de que sentia muito por tudo aquilo. — Yixing reapareceu na minha vida nessa época e me ajudou a enxergar que eu merecia alguém melhor, sim, mesmo que tenha demorado algumas semanas ‘pra que eu colocasse um fim nisso — sorriu levemente pensando no amigo. Nem saberia dizer como que estaria agora se eles não tivessem se reaproximado. — A gente era amigo no ensino médio, ele era o meu único amigo, já que ninguém me achava interessante ao ponto de se aproximar de mim. Quando acabou o último ano do colégio, ele precisou voltar ‘pra China com a família dele e perdemos contato. Ele me achou há um pouco mais de 2 anos atrás, foi até meus pais 'pra saber onde eu ‘tava e veio até mim — sorria contando aquela parte, talvez sua favorita de suas memórias recentes. — Até hoje tenho dificuldades com minha confiança, em confiar no que eu sou — completou. Tomou coragem para olhar Kyungsoo e agora era ele quem estava sem reação. 

Não esperava que sua história fosse tão dolorosa assim no quesito relacionamentos. Sentia-se pior ainda pelo o que fez com ele nesses meses. 

Baekhyun era uma pessoa maravilhosa, merecia todo amor e atenção do mundo, não deveria ter passado pelo o que passou.

— Eu sinto muito. Tanto pelo o que seu ex lhe fez quanto pelo o que eu te fiz — foram as palavras que conseguiu juntar para responder àquela confissão. — Eu não queria ter lhe tratado assim nesse quase um ano, me desculpe. Sou péssimo com relacionamentos, nunca tive um propriamente. Ah, tive uma namorada com uns 7 anos. Por um mês, se não me engano. Acho que não conta, né? — riu levemente, numa tentativa de suavizar a expressão tristonha do outro. Funcionou. 

Baekhyun sorriu, limpando umas poucas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, rindo desacreditado que Kyungsoo pudesse falar esse tipo de coisa em momentos assim. Ele tinha essa mania de usar o humor quando estava desconcertado, para disfarçar, ou quando Baekhyun estava tristinho.

— Mas, assim… nunca é tarde ‘pra mudar isso — sorriu sugestivo, soltando uma leve indireta para o mais novo.

— Você ‘tava mesmo falando sério quando disse que queria namorar comigo? — resolveu tirar sua dúvida naquele momento, ainda enxugando as lágrimas que restavam em seu rosto. Mesmo que ele já tivesse lhe dito que não era ilusão sua, não conseguia acreditar ser verdade a possibilidade de oficialmente namorar com ele.

— Claro que eu ‘tava, Baek — respondeu sem exitação. — Já tem um tempo que quero, o que aconteceu hoje foi só o empurrãozinho que eu precisava ‘pra tomar coragem — levou suas mãos em direção ao rosto do outro, lhe ajudando a secar seu rosto que estava um pouco rosado do choro recente. 

Baekhyun respirou fundo para se recompor e tentar digerir o que estava acontecendo. 

Ele havia saído para esquecer seu relacionamento torto e indefinido com o mais velho porém, no final da noite, acabou sentado no sofá da casa de Kyungsoo, chorando ao desabafar com ele sobre os momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida. Nunca que imaginaria isso. Nem nos seus sonhos mais românticos — e iludidos. 

Após alguns segundos em silêncio — um confortável e necessário —, os dois olhando concentrados para o chão à frente do sofá, Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de soltar as palavras que coçavam em sua boca, implorando para serem libertas.

— Então… — limpou a garganta, ganhando um tempinho a mais — Você aceita… _tentar_? — concluiu, todo cauteloso. 

Baekhyun fixou o olhar na parede brevemente, pensando. 

— Acho que… sim? — por mais que essa fosse sua vontade há meses, sua resposta foi incerta. Talvez por ainda não acreditar nos acontecimentos daquela noite. — Quer dizer, eu quero muito. Se você está disposto, e nós estamos na mesma página nessa história, eu aceito. 

Kyungsoo não desgrudou seus olhos do mais novo durante a espera pela resposta e conseguiu flagrar a carinha tímida do outro. Uma das melhores visões que já teve, Kyungsoo jurava.

E o sorriso que deu em resposta à Baekhyun foi um ataque surpresa ao universitário. Achava que se seu coração não parou naquela noite, não pararia nunca mais.

Kyungsoo, num ato impulsivo, praticamente se jogou nos braços do — agora — namorado, lhe beijando com fulgor. Baekhyun não foi nada lerdo em corresponder igualmente. 

O beijo tinha um leve gosto de lágrimas, pelo rosto do Byun não estar totalmente seco mas isso não incomodou nenhum dos dois; pelo contrário, ignoraram totalmente. O momento estava bom demais para se importarem com coisas assim.

Minutos depois, Kyungsoo se afastou um pouco, quase nada, o suficiente para que sugerisse a ideia que teve no meio do beijo.

— Eu tenho uma banheira aqui, sabe? — perguntou como quem não quer nada. Enquanto Baekhyun tentava com todas as suas forças não perder seu olhar na boca do mais velho. Aqueles lábios eram altamente atraentes; avermelhados como estavam, eram sua perdição. — Se você quiser, a gente pode ir lá, ‘pra relaxar…

O Byun tentou analisar a proposta, de verdade, porém seu cérebro estava mundo distraído pelos instantes recentes. Apenas concordou lentamente com a cabeça, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir contente. 

O dono da casa foi o primeiro a levantar, puxando o outro pela mão, em direção à porta de seu quarto. 

Dentro dele, Baekhyun observou uma janela grande, que ia do chão ao teto, escondida por trás de uma cortina; uma cama de casal enorme — ele nem sabia que era possível existir uma cama daquele tamanho — uma estante com alguns livros, um móvel de cabeceira e duas portas, que ele deduziu serem do banheiro e talvez um _closet_. As cores no cômodo eram discretas, como o resto da casa. Uma mistura de branco, cinza e uns objetos em preto. Exatamente como esperava de Kyungsoo.

Foi levado até a porta da direita, descobrindo que ali era o banheiro que estava a banheira citada. O Do lhe disse para ficar à vontade para se despir enquanto ele aprontava o banho. Assim fez o Byun, observando o mais velho ligar as torneiras e procurar por embalagens no pequeno armário que tinha no local. Quando achou as que queria, jogou o líquido na água. _Sais de banhos._

Nunca havia se sentido tão rico.

Foi avisado que podia entrar quando a água preenchia toda a banheira com espumas coloridas. 

Ficou confuso quando percebeu que só ele entraria. O mais velho estava vestido exatamente como estava mais cedo, quando ele lhe encontrou na boate, havia tirado apenas o blazer e jogado por algum lugar da sala de estar. Kyungsoo percebeu sua dúvida e sorriu.

— É seu momento de relaxar — respondeu sorridente à pergunta silenciosa. No entanto, Baekhyun ainda não entendia. Podia muito bem relaxar com o outro ali dentro, a banheira era bem espaçosa. — E, também, ‘pra descarregar um pouco minha consciência pesada — continuou, com um sorriso envergonhado. Estava sentado atrás do namorado, fazendo uma massagem delicada nos ombros do Byun. 

Baekhyun virou-se de costas, lançando um sorriso satisfeito para o outro.

— Quando você vai parar de se sentir culpado, hein? — provocou, brincalhão. — ‘Tá tudo bem, a gente já se entendeu. Não precisa mais pensar nisso, amor.

Kyungsoo achou que fosse cair no chão naquele momento. Ele ouviu direito? Baekhyun havia o chamado de _amor_ ? Não estava bem. E ele nem ao menos teve a _compaixão_ de ver a reação do Do, se virou no segundo que soltou aquela palavrinha que fez tudo no interior do empresário explodir. Nem conseguiu dizer o que pensou em resposta à pergunta dele.

Sorriu. Sorriu como nunca tinha feito antes por alguém romanticamente. 

Aquele garoto fazia cada coisa consigo que nem conseguia se expressar, em tamanha felicidade. Só conseguia pensar que era paixão. Paixão bem forte e avassaladora. Mas isso não o assustava. Ela foi cultivada por meses e meses e por isso sabia que Byun Baekhyun merecia ter seu coração e todo aquele poder sobre si. Seu coração estava seguro com ele.

— Anda, levanta essa bunda _velha_ daí e vem ‘pra cá. Sem você aqui dentro fica sem graça. 


End file.
